


That One Time

by thatdameoverthere



Series: Flannel Shirts and Baseball Caps [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, M/M, sam screws up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdameoverthere/pseuds/thatdameoverthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't want to notice, so she didn't. until she did.</p>
<p>Then Sam did this one thing one time and wow she screwed up big time. At least Danny is mostly accepting when not under pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time

**Author's Note:**

> wow long break from writing. this is part of the Tadanny verse! alternatively titled: The Time When Danny Was So Far In The Closet He Found Narnia But Then Sam Took A Match To It.
> 
> set a few years before Danny goes to SanFran Sokyo. they are about 16 here. the story is told through a series of snap shots

When Sam first started dating Danny she was the happiest she had ever been. Danny was a good boyfriend, always remembered things she brought up, always listened to her, went to rallies and rights conventions with her, and bailed her out of jail that one time. Sam could safely say that she loved her Danny with all her heart. It took her a long time to realise the same might not be said for Danny.

 

The first few hints she brushed off, her boyfriend didn’t seem to notice so why should she. It was small things, like Danny’s eyes lingering too long on the guy in the bakery across the street, or his slightly too enthusiastic agreement about who was the hottest actor in that movie they just watched. After that there wasn’t much, his hesitation to kiss her being a major one, but Sam could brush that off easy enough.

 

Until she couldn’t.

 

It’s not that anything changes, more like these same things kept happening. Not only that, but Sam has wanted them to go that extra step in their relationship (she was a teenager dammit!) but when they finally did, well, it didn’t end like she wanted to. Oh Danny had apologised profusely and Sam and she knew he was both upset and confused about it all. That was the tipping point for her. The time when Sam realised that something wasn’t quite right.

 

Sam’s first thought was that it was ghost related but after some research of her own (no way was she bringing Tuck into this, or Danny for that matter) she let that idea go and focused on other options. What she found was…well…Sam wasn’t quite sure what to think, really.

 

At first when the thought came to her she squashed it because no way! It wasn’t possible! But as more and more paths became dead ends she was forced to think about it. Really, _really_ , think about it.

 

To say Sam wasn’t upset when all the pieces fist clicked into place would have been a terrible lie. Oh the black haired teen had screamed and raged in her room, cried and threw furniture, but when she had almost through her favourite photo of her and Danny, she just couldn’t. Sam sighed and sat on her bed, looking at the photo. Herself in the photo was looking at the camera smiling like the world was perfect in that instance and Danny? Danny was looking at her his smile was subdued as his arms wrapped around her. He looked like he was holding something precious. He looked like he loved her. And maybe he did, just not how Sam wanted him to. A wet laugh broke from her throat and she hugged the photo. It hurt, she wouldn’t doubt that, but it was kind of funny.

 

Her boyfriend was gay and he didn’t even know it.

 

* * *

 

 

Samantha Manson had a plan.

 

She had made the call last week and her guest would be here soon, then they can start. Her boots thudded as she walked to the door, her back was straight and her eyes set, she was determined to get Danny out of the closet. Swinging the large door open the goth smirked at the boy in front of her. Her cousin looked somewhat like her, pale skin and dark hair, only his eyes were bottle green. He was nicely dressed, some name brand shirt and jacket, skinny jeans and kicks with not even a scuff.

 

“Damien.”

 

“Samantha.”

 

Sam snorted at her full name and let the boy through. He was slender, not much muscle on him but he wasn’t skin and bones. He was shorter than Sam remembered, an inch or so less than her 5”7. She smirked as she led him up to the guest room just down the hall from her own. He was perfect.

 

“Thanks for helping me with this, Day.” Sam said, making herself comfortable on the door jamb.

 

Damien glanced at her, but kept the neat stature he had had since he walked in. it irked Sam a little but she would have to deal with it. Her cousin straightened and looked at her with a raised brow.

 

“And you are sure about your assumptions? I may be forward but I am no scoundrel.” His voice was as proper as ever that Sam almost threw up.

 

Sam sighed, it still hurt her heart but this had to be done, she couldn’t keep up this charade and she won’t let Danny continue to lie to himself.

 

Sam nodded. “Certain.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Sam introduced Danny to Damien that night her resolve only hardened at the blush that spread across her boyfriend’s face when her cousin raked his eyes over him very obviously.

 

“Uh, well, um, nice to-to meet you, uh, Damien. I'm just gonna…go…get a drink. Yeah.” And Danny fled to the kitchen but not without shooting an odd, pleading glance to Sam. A nod to her cousin and Sam followed.

 

She found Danny leaning against the counter, slumped back and a hand on his forehead. She slipped next to the shorter boy and gave him a nudge.

 

“What’s up?” she said.

 

Danny cracked an eye open to look at her. He sighed and brought his hand down, staring at the roof. “I don’t know? I think I might be coming down with something. My stomach feels weird and I might have a fever? Maybe?”

 

Sam pulled him away from the counter and pushed him towards the movie room. As she did Sam spoke. “If you’re not feeling well go pick a movie and sit down, I’ll wait for the pizza. And please try to get along with Damien, we only have to put up with him for a few days.”

 

Danny smiled at her attempt of humour and before he left pulled her into a hug.

 

“Thanks Sam.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam knew when Damien had done his part because Danny came stumbling up the stairs from the theatre, flushed and anxious and stumbling over himself to reach the front door.

 

Sam called after him, she hadn’t expected such an extreme reaction.

 

“Sorry Sam, i-I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow ok? Maybe.” And then he was gone. Didn’t even open the door, just phased right through it.

 

A short while later Damien waltzed up the stairs and sat across the table from her as she tried to get Danny to text her. She looked up at him suspiciously.

 

“What the hell did you do to him to make him like that?!” Sam spat. He scowled at her tone and turned his nose up. When he replied his voice was equally scalding

 

“ _I_ did _exactly_ what you asked me to. I went down there, made a move on him, and now I am here. Although I must say, he seemed quite enthusiastic before his mind could catch up to him.” The slender boy smirked down at the flinch his cousin gave at that.

 

Damien pushed back to his feet and waved flippantly at the seated girl. “Well Samantha, I’ll be off to be now. Oh and remember-“ He walked smoothly to the stairs to the second level and Sam almost spat at him.

 

“You owe me.”

 

* * *

When Sam finally saw Danny again it was at school. He was quiet and jumpy and he wouldn’t look her in the eye. She wanted to talk to him as soon as she saw him but made herself wait until after school got out. She cornered him out back where he likes to transform so he can fly home.

 

She snatched his arm. “Danny! Please, talk to me, what’s happened?”

 

When his finally looked at her, the first time since the other night, he looked so guilty that Sam flinched back, her mind flashing with whether or not she did the right thing asking Damien to do what he did.

 

“He…” Danny seemed at shy away from her, like he was ashamed.

 

“Danny?”

 

There was a pause and Sam stepped up to her shorter boyfriend (if her plan worked he won’t be hers anymore)

 

“Hekissedme!” Danny said it so fast Sam wouldn’t have understood is she wasn’t waiting to hear it.

 

Seeing Danny like this, anxious and confused and ashamed Sam couldn’t stop herself from gathering him into her arms, as much as she knew she still loved him with all her heart, and she would for a long time still.

 

“I know.”

 

After that Sam tried to explain what she had done, calling Damien, asking him to do what he did. She _tried_ she really did. She never got to finish. The look on Danny’s face when he pushed her away, the utter betrayal and confusion and anger broke her heart. With a flash so bright Sam had to close her eyes Danny was gone and al she could do was call after him before she dropped to her knees yelled at herself, yanking her hair and punching the ground. When she had worn herself out she looked up at the afternoon sky, and wondered if there was a time when she had ever screwed up this badly.

 

* * *

 

 

It was jazz that came to talk with Sam and demand answers. The red head wasn’t happy with what she heard and made that well known.

 

“But I understand.” Said jazz, her face tight.

 

“What?! You do?” Sam was shocked, she had expected to be thoroughly beat to a pulp by jasmine (whether that was literally or metaphorically she didn’t know).

 

Jazz sighed and nodded. “It doesn’t make what you did any better, it was still terrible, but can understand why you did it.”

 

Sam scrubbed at her face and growled in frustration. “I know I know! I screwed up. I know that, but I want to fix it! Please jazz! He won’t answer my calls, or my texts, nothing!”

 

Jazz frowned at the younger girl before rolling her eyes skyward as if she were sending a plea to any gods listening. “You can come to our place, but you have to be the one that gets him to open his door.”

 

Sam almost gave herself whiplash with how fast she nodded her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam knocked softly on the familiar door. “Danny? Danny, it’s me. Please Danny, I just want to talk. Please I-I screwed up real bad and I'm so sorry. I just-” Sam had to suck in a shaky breath and clench her fists in her skirt.

 

“I couldn’t do it anymore dammit! It was getting so obvious Danny, god, I was an idiot because I didn’t notice sooner, didn’t want to notice. I-I didn’t want to think about you not loving me the way I love you!” Her head thumped against the door. Sucking in another breathe she leant back, hunched her shoulders and glared at the floor.

 

“I thought that, if you could just get out of the _fucking closet_ and think for a minute, then it wouldn’t hurt so much when you- when I couldn’t have you anymore!”

 

When she heard a sign that wasn’t her own she froze before her head snapped up. The door was open and Danny was standing there. His hair was massy and he was only dressed in a sleep shirt and boxers. His eyes made her flinch. Hard and blue, but not unforgiving, never unforgiving. And there was something else, behind the glare, something just for her. It got her hopes up

 

“It doesn’t make it better.” His voice was hoarse and Sam couldn’t pinpoint why but she flinched anyway. She turned her head away. Hopes breaking.

 

She heard him sigh but almost melted when she felt his arms around her. “But I can’t stay mad at you.” Sam didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. She wrapped her arms around the blue eyed boy and held on.

 

The wound up talking some more, sitting on Danny’s bed across from each other.

 

“Never do anything like that again.” Danny’s voice was hard and Sam nodded solemnly.

 

“Promise. It was a bad move. And Damien can be such a dick.” She smiled a little hoping to get the mood up. There was a glint in Danny’s eyes though but he seemed…hesitant. Sam waited, like she should have.

 

When Danny did speak Sam almost fell of the bed in laughter.

 

“Good kisser though.”


End file.
